Emerfold
Emerfold EM-er-fold The Emerfold exists just above Kanafold and below Beatifold. The Emerfold is a plane of pure creation where many beings of the natural world hail from originally. Though there are many places in the Kanafold where natives of the Emerfold may migrate to freely, most that would exist on that plane chose to do so long ago. Description The Emerfold is the layer of purity in nature where the essence of creation is unblemished by the chaos native to it in the Kanafold where it is necessary to maintain a proper balance. The trees here are tall, proud and perfect and the running waters flow pure and unpolluted. To many on the Kanafold, the Emerfold is a paradise. Here is where the beings of nature reside or originally hailed from. The Sylvan and the Elves are the primary caretakers of this fold, but many other beings originally hail from the Emerfold as well such as Treants, Dryads, Sprites and others. Those souls that ascend towards the Beatifold must pass through the Emerfold. On occassion, these souls choose to remain in this peaceful place where they roam freely as spirits of their former selves or take the shape of other creatures to enjoy the comforts of the Emerfold. As the Emerfold is a part of the basic essence of creation, it overlaps the Kanafold in many places and beings from the Emerfold may travel to the Kanafold if they so wish. However, the beings of this place seldom choose to leave the serenity of the Emerfold for the mortal strife of the Kanafold, particularly since returning is all but impossible. Those from the Emerfold that reside there chose to do so long ago and remained of their own free will when the folds were seperated. The Caretakers of Paradise The Emerfold is a world those confined to the Kanafold dream of in many cases. This is the plane the Elves and Emerlin originally came from. When the folds were seperated by Heos to create order and balance, many beings that were part of the Emerfold chose to stay on the Kanafold and live as mortals with other beings left behind. In the Emerfold, the Caretakers themselves are the most potent entities. These beings are also sometimes referred to as the Ancients or Guardians of Antiquity for they there to see the world grow around them. These spirits are normally manifested as large, ancient, trees that are all-silver in color from their purity. Some say the lost Caretakers of the Primal still exist despite the corruption of the Thonafold and that it is they who moderate this corruption from the Deorfold to allow the necessity of chaotic growth and creation to still influence the world properly. Whether this is true or not is unknown though most in the Kanafold believe the existence of such beings to be nothing more than fanciful myth. Souls of the worthy attempting to pass to the Beatifold must pass through the Emerfold much as the damned must pass through the Thonafold to reach the Deorfold. Here, sometimes, these souls will like the tranquility of the Emerfold so much that they decide not to ascend onward. The Caretakers allow their spirits to roam the Emerfold in whatever way they should wish and to move on if they so choose - even showing them the proper paths to the Beatifold if they wish. It is also not uncommon for the angels of the Beatifold to visit the gardens of the Emerfold. Often they will take the souls wanting to move on with them when they return. Beings from the Emerfold are rarely called or summoned to the Kanafold though it does happen on occassion.